Friese, U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,100 discloses a method and a device for producing a tampon for the feminine hygiene. The method provides a fluid permeable and at least partially thermoplastic wrapping material being divided into sections which is applied onto a fleece web by heat sealing. Fleece web sections that are severed from the fleece web are wound onto themselves to form a tampon blank having a withdrawal cord. Thereby the fluid permeable wrapping material is positioned on the circumference of the tampon blank and substantially surrounds it. Finally, the tampon blank is pressed radially into the final shape of the tampon.
While this was an advance for tampon technology at the time, there has been recent interest in using apertured film covers on tampons. These covers present additional problems in secure attachment, especially through heat sealing. For example, the heat sealing may close the apertures in the otherwise liquid impermeable plastic film.
Therefore, what is needed is a tampon having an apertured film cover securely fastened to its absorbent structure without adversely affecting the absorbent characteristics of the tampon.